Star Wars: Outbreak
by Blood Amps
Summary: A deadly virus that drives Jedi to the Darkside has spread through the Jedi Temple. It's up to a brave few to stop the outbreak.
1. Chapter 1

A small, perfectly shaped jar filled with a unique orange liquid that glowed on it's own accord lit the murky room of Jedi Master Io's private study. Most of the Jedi who operate within the Temple are unaware of the extreme research that goes on in the under-chambers. Io's sworn duty is to produce Force-sensitive substances that could aid Jedi in the field. So you could say that Io is a pharmacist or doctor of sorts. A good will and good intent is needed for this dangerous job. One wrong mixture, one drip of the wrong potion could mean devastating results. Fortunately, Io is a master of alchemy.  
  
Io's newest assignment is to develope a fueling lubricant for droids that would help them function a detection system to detect Force objects. Not an easy task. Set in his dark, musky room with scattered books of old upon an pothast table, Io read on into his studies.  
  
Meanwhile, Jedi Padawan Ryle prepared for a visit to his master on the lower decks of the Temple. His masters chambers where almost next to the forbidden under-chambers, which he wasn't allowed into. Ryle's master was an older woman, but not old herself. Master Tristen was only 25 and Ryle was barely dragging into his 15th year. Foolhardy, Ryle had much to learn about keeping a straight head. But no-one could deny the swift movements of the boy. Not even Tristen could keep up with his attacks in training. For some odd reason the boy was blessed with speed.  
  
Fumbling down the corridors of the Jedi Temple, Ryle made his way to lower decks of the facility. He passed a curious droid along the way who decided to tag along. It was a hover-droid, design as a swift messenger droid. But it couldn't keep up with Ryle. The young one was gone in a flash. Confused and a bit angry, the droid beeped loudly and spun off in the opposite direction. 


	2. Chapter 2

A loud knock, and answer, 'Come in!' and the squeak of the door. 'You should get that fixed, Io.' said the intruder.  
  
'Nobody but me, and now you, use that door nowadays.' replied Io.  
  
'Indeed,' said Mace Windu.  
  
'What can I help you with, master?' Mace did not respond right away. Instead, his eyes drifted to the immense book case on the left wall. He moved toward it, picked up a book, and opened it... reading passively.  
  
'One of our pupils has been stricken with a bizarre illness with a unique effect on Jedis. Unique... and deadly. We've named the illness Odox. Odox effects both mind and body, eating away at your bodily floods as well as your memories and knowledges. All the at once the illness causes the victim to do things that he, she would not ordnarily do. For Jedis, this illness could have an effect on their knowledge of the Force. It could be devastating to the Jedi Temple if this small outbreak were to spread.'  
  
'I see. Who has been affected?' asked Io.  
  
'So far, one Jedi has been executed.'  
  
'Executed? Why? Surely the illness could have been quarantined!'  
  
'No, Master Io... it could not. This illness drives people insane and eventually kills them. But for a Jedi, it drives them to the darkside. Quarantines cannot contain this. There are a total of three Jedi so far that have been afflicted with Odox, but there only in the beginning stages. Even Master Yaddle's skills of Force-healing can do nothing to stop the disease... only delay it.'  
  
'Right. I shall find a cure.. but I would need a reference of the illness and all of its symptoms and stages. Surely the Jedi who was... executed, was also documented, correct?'  
  
'Correct. I'll have the references sent to you, in the meantime know that the fate of the Jedi are in your hands and without that cure in sufficient time... the Jedi might have to secure another location. More Jedi will die as Master Yoda has forseen. But from the death of those few, the life of many more will be free from this illness. I leave now.'  
  
With that, Master Windu left the study room of Io. Sighing heavily, Io sat on a bench near the bookcase and drifted off into meditation. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ryle had finally made his way to the lower deck, panting heavily. He had ran nearly half the way here from the top floors. Before he made it to his Master's quarters, he caught a glimpse of a prominent Jedi walking past him. It was Master Windu.  
  
'Good morning, Master Windu,' called Ryle. And he bowed deeply to his superior. 'Good morning, Ryle, what are you doing at this early hour down here?'  
  
'I've come to rise my Master, if she is still in slumber.'  
  
'I see, well try to be careful on these floors and do not wonder beyond the this deck to the under-chambers.'  
  
'Yes, master,' said Ryle. Windu bowed slightly in respect and moved on to his own agenda. Ryle finally reached his Master's chambers and went to knock on the door. But before he got an answer, a loud crash blew the door off it the wall and pushed Ryle way off into the distance.  
  
When Ryle could see again, he stood up. Before him was his master... changed. Her hair was still smooth and blonde, but the expression on her face signified her pure anger and evil intent. Somehow, Ryle picked up dark vibes from her. Ryle tried pleading with her to calm down, but she was stricken with insanity and lunged after Ryle with the will to kill.  
  
Ryle dashed to his left. Tristen couldn't top Ryle's immense quickness and was dumb-founded. Then she pulled her saber with a malacious grin. Ryle, not wanting to hurt his master, pulled his as well but only deflected her attacks. The saber war raged on for what seemed like eternity. But just then, Master Windu came and fended off Ryle's attacker. Tristen, outmatched and exhausted, hurled into the air and through a shaft to escape... she had.  
  
'Are you injured?' asked Windu.  
  
'I'm alright, master,' replied Ryle.  
  
Mace Windu shook his head and sighed. Ryle thought he heard a small plea come off the voice of his superior. This gravely frighten him. Jedi weren't suppose to give in to their fear, but Ryle could not help it. Was master Windu... afraid???  
  
'Come with me, Jedi, and do not be afraid. Your master may be saved but for now you are not safe. Come with me to the under-chambers.' called Windu. 


	4. Chapter 4

Deep in the darkest abode there sat a hunched man with glasses. And guess who, the master of all alchemy as was known--Jedi Master Io. The messenger droid that had sent the references had already left and Io was deep in study reading them. The composition of the illness seemed vaguely familiar to Io, somehow. He had seen some of these symptoms before and knew they were curable. But the one difference the Odox carries is flood drainage from the body. The insanity it inflicted drives the victim to dehydration after all floods are consumed. The victim then slips into a coma and will eventually die.  
  
Before Io could complete his theories, Master Windu with a younger Jedi emerged from the door.  
  
'What happened?' asked Io after examining the frantic look on the young boy's face.  
  
Windu looked at the boy as well, prompting him to explain. Ryle hesitated but spoke his piece.  
  
'I was on my way to visit my Master. She lives on the low deck just above here. I knocked on her door and suddenly I went crashing backwards. I got up and saw my master. But she did not look the same. The anger she showed in her face was awful. I tried pleading with her to calm down, but she just attacked me. That's when you, Master Windu, came to save me. My master escaped through the ventilators.'  
  
'An odd, story, lad.' said Io. 'Is it possible,' began Windu, addressing Io, 'that she contracted the Odox illness as well?'  
  
'It is viral, from what I've read so far.' answered Io. 'You two ought to be careful with who your close to. Did any of you touch her or come to close to her face?'  
  
'I do not believe..'  
  
'I did.' said Ryle, cutting Windu short.  
  
'Then you'd better get him to a holding cell until we can figure this thing out, Master Windu.'  
  
Windu nodded and started for the door. Io pointed after Windu, telling the kid to follow him. When they were finally gone, Io began to read on into the references. 


	5. Chapter 5

CLING! The cell door had close. Their were no windows and no lights, but somehow the walls of the room itself appeared to give off it's own light. An eerie, white light that made Ryle think of only clean places that hit the dirt and grit that is really there. It made him... sick, somehow. The walls wavered back and forth, teasing him and his impulses. The Odox is kicking in...  
  
Outside the cell was cut-off by the air tight door. Air would occasionally burst from vents and then cut short after the vents would snap closed quickly. Another burst of some cleaning gase would flood the vent, but would not enter the room.  
  
The sealing was covered with white tubes that penetrated through to bring air. The floor was set so it form a bowl in the center, though only slightly so if you see it from far away you would not recognized it. Sometimes when Ryle would close his eyes, he could feel the world move. He could feel the room spinning and the air rushing in spiral swirls. He could feel his mind fading... his conciousness leaving him little by little. The droziness induced on him was deadly cold. Not the cold you could feel, but the kind that ran through your body, chilling your blood and bone. Time slowed and sped up. Reality could be seen waving good-bye!  
  
Ryle's blue eyes turned hazy and grey, and pieces of his blonde hair began turning black and white. His shape began to change... bulking for some reason. After three hours had pass Ryle was finally slipping to the Dark Side of the Force. May the Force guide him back. 


	6. Chapter 6

Outside, in the real world, Mace Windu and a team of other Jedi were scouting the Temple, searching for the missing Jedi, Tristen. They were also warning other occupiers of the Temple to evacuate immediately. Footsteps pattered down the marble-floored corridors and the constant humming of droids zipped and zoomed past.   
  
Mace Windu had his lightsaber ignited and in hand. He felt a pulsating Force of immense power that was too obscure to be that of good. About him stood a young Jedi named Tyden.  
  
'What is it, master?' asked Tyden.  
  
'I'm... not sure. It could be the one we are loo...'  
  
A deft slice from an orange lightsaber cleanly chopped the head off of Tyden's limp body. Tristen had emerged from behind the two conversing Jedi, and before the dead body of Tyden fell to the grown, Tristen was already attacking Windu.  
  
The thunderous clash of lightsabers echoed through the hall as a rally call for more Jedi's to assist... or die. However, more Jedi came with sabers in hand. Tristen had successfully sub-dued Mace with a hard kick to the chest which pushed him over. She held her saber high and swung down... but her deathblow was blocked by another anonymous Jedi.  
  
Dazed, Mace Windu arose and tried to regain his strengths. He watched as three Jedi simultaneously attacked Tristen... but their efforts were in vain. The insane Jedi sliced and cut, killing the three Jedi in swift seconds. There bodies hit the ground in pieces.  
  
Mace Windu was awe struck. He needed help. Why doesn't Io hurry up! 


	7. Chapter 7

Io, still deep in his quarters in the under-chambers, kept mad at his work, had finally divised a potion to disrupt the Odox and eventually reverse it's effect. He loaded three darts with seventy miligrams of the substance and also took some tranquilizers and a dark gun. He dashed to the holding cells to look for Ryle.  
  
When he arrived, he ordered one of the guard-droids to open the cell. The droid beeped to confirm and rolled away into the dark corners. Only a second later, the door opened and out dashed Ryle with fierce animality.  
  
He grabbed Io by the throat and try to strangle him. Io's fast thinking caught the insane boy off guard and with a swift stabbed and injection of the tranquilizer, Ryle fell over unconcious. Io then injected the Odox Antidote. Miracuously the boys black and white hair had once again shone blonde and his hazy eyes cleared back to their original blue color.  
  
It worked... at least physically. Hopefully the potion would cease the insanity. Io called for the guard-droid.  
  
'I need a medical droid here to look after Ryle.'  
  
The droid took a second to calculate and then spoke, 'Sorry, sir, the entire facility has been evacuated. All medical personale are currently unavailable.'  
  
'Then look after him for met.' said Io.  
  
'Sir, medical care is not in my progra..'  
  
'Just do it.' yelled Io. 


	8. Chapter 8

Mace Windu's endless fight continued on. Tristen was gaining attack advantage again, which wasn't a good thing. Mace did his best to fend off the raging attacks. He wondered were Master Yoda is, he could definitely use his help now.  
  
Then, just as his prayers were answered, there stood Yoda along side of Io. Io was carrying a dart gun. Yoda pulled his small saber and lunged after Tristen. Bought Mace and Windu faught to subdue the dark Jedi. Io aimed his dart gun and fired the instant his intuition had told him too. The dart had caught the unwary Tristen in the neck. She plummeted to the ground, unconcious.  
  
Back at the medical wing, Io injected the Odox Antidote and watched as the evil features that Tristen had gained faded back to their original. Ryle had finally awoken, and although weak from the ordeal, he was find and siad to be recovering.  
  
The other Jedi's stricken with the Odox where given the injection. Almost immediately the Odox was destroyed in their system. The next mission of Io was to formulate a vaccine against this disease. That was gonna take time. So is the life of the Jedi Alchemist.  
  
THE END  
  
DICLAIMER: I own no right to distribute this collection of writings for profit or any other methods against copyright laws. So don't sue me and stuff. 


End file.
